MotorStorm: Pacific Rift/Vehicles
MotorStorm: Pacific Rift features all the 7 vehicle classes (and all vehicles except the Patriot 85) from the original MotorStorm and one new class. Note: The Molotov Elbrus and the Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II are supposed to be unlocked via trophy earning, however there might be a bug/glitch that prevents the players from unlocking these. Bikes *Mohawk Indiana *Mohawk Montana (Only available in the Speed Expansion Pack) *Mohawk Roadhog *Monarch Champ *Monarch Sparrowhawk (Earn the Friendship trophy to unlock) *Wakazashi Razor *Wasabi Junior MX *Wasabi Oshizushi *Wasabi Twinblade *Wasabi Ventura *Wasabi Wildcat MX *Wulff Enduro *Wulff Expedition ATVs *Aztec Komodo *Aztec Sabretooth *Ibex Bushfire *Ibex Scout *Mirage Belette *Mirage Caliano *Molotov Elbrus (Earn the Veteran trophy to unlock) *Molotov Stuuka *Monarch Deerstalker (Earn the Legend trophy to unlock) *Wasabi Eagle *Wasabi Phoenix *Wasabi Rascal *Wombat Mudslide (Earn the Runner Up trophy to unlock) Buggies *Beelzebuggy Carabid *Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II (Earn the Immortal trophy to unlock, although there are some reports of unlocking via the Stuntman trophy) *Humbler Diablo *Jester BXR *Jester BXR II Concept *Jester BXS *Jester Super BXR *Lunar-Tec R-Cam (Only available in the Speed Expansion Pack) *Lunar-Tec Rollcage *Lunar-Tec Treefrog *Voodoo Rattler *Wombat Beachmaster (Earn the Casual trophy to unlock) *Wombat Hurricane *Wombat Typhoon (Earn the Hire Me trophy to unlock) Rally Cars *Castro Toro *Falfer Domino *Italia Futura (Only available in the Adrenaline Expansion Pack) *Italia Gagliano *Italia Strano *Italia Velocità *Lunar-Tec Weevil *Monarch Mk 1 (Earn the Ranked Streak trophy to unlock) *Ozutsu Ronin (Earn the Competitor trophy to unlock) *Patriot Blackfoot *Patriot Renegade *Patriot Surger *Patriot V8 *Wulff Revo Racing Trucks *Atlas Teamster *Castro Capitano *Castro Conquistador *Castro Robusto *Italia Vulcan *Ozutsu Daimyo (Earn the Speeder trophy to unlock) *Ozutsu Tanto *Patriot Riot *Patriot Rodeo *Springbok Kalahari (Earn the Can't Touch This trophy to unlock) *Springbok Namibia (Earn the Wreckless trophy to unlock) *Voodoo Iguana *Wulff Jäger Mudpluggers *Atlas Jackhammer *Atlas Pacifier *Atlas Varjack *Jester BXL *Lunar-Tec Asylum *McQueen Adventure *Mirage Bastille (Earn the Champion trophy to unlock) *Mojave Globetrotter (Earn the Speed Demon trophy to unlock) *Mojave Slugger *Monarch Bulldog *Monarch Claymore *Monarch Drover (Only available in the Adrenaline Expansion Pack) *Patriot Bushwacker *Voodoo Anaconda Big Rigs *Atlas Arizona (Earn the Last Man Standing trophy to unlock) *Atlas Governor *Castro Varadero *Lunar-Tec Buffalo *Lunar-Tec Invader *Molotov Baikal *Molotov Caucasus *Molotov Drago *Monarch Backpacker (Earn the Champion trophy to unlock) *Nörd Jormungand *Nörd Kodiak (Only available in the Adrenaline Expansion Pack) *Nörd Viking (Earn the Hero trophy to unlock) *Patriot 80 *Patriot Minuteman *Patriot Thunderchief Monster Trucks *Atlas Earthquake (Earn the Over Achiever trophy to unlock, although it occassionally glitches through other trophy unlocks) *Atlas M-SUV (Only available in the Speed Expansion Pack) *Beelzebuggy Bombadier *Castro Monstruo (Only available in the Speed Expansion Pack) *Falfer Imperial (Only available in the Adrenaline Expansion Pack) *Lunar-Tec Grendel *Lunar-Tec Sasquatch *Lunar-Tec Wendigo *Lunar-Tec Yeti *Voodoo Mastadon *Voodoo Thunder Lizard (Earn the Race Fan trophy to unlock) Unobtainable Vehicles (due to server shutdown) *Atlas Earthquake (Although a common glitch can cause it to unlock through other trophies, such as 'Winner' or 'Last Man Standing'.) *Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II *Wombat Beachmaster *Monarch Mk1 *Monarch Deerstalker *Molotov Elbrus *Ozutsu Ronin *Nord Viking Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles Category:Gameplay